1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more specifically, to a rekeyable lock having a plurality of pin tumbler combinations that are user selective. Pin tumbler combinations are positioned around the keyway plug and allow any of the preset combinations to be selected. Accordingly, a key mating to each pin tumbler combination is required. To select a different pin tumbler combination, a master key is inserted into the keyway to enable rotation of an outer sleeve about the keyway plug thereby positioning a new set of pins into the keyway. The present invention allows the holder of the master key to change the lock without actually replacing the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rekeyable locks. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 66,697 issued to Roche on Jan. 29, 1901.
Another patent was issued to Ching on Dec. 16, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,163. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,081 was issued to Pelle on Jul. 15, 1952 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 19, 1966 to Kerr as U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,188.
Another patent was issued to Laake on Feb. 8, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,139. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,210 was issued to Adler et al on Jul. 25, 1989. Another was issued to Wobig on Apr. 3, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,953 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 5, 1994 to Adler et al as U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,690.
Another patent was issued to Herdman on Oct. 13, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,569. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,121 was issued to Tang on Jul. 13, 1999. Another was issued to Loreti on Sep. 19, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,495 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 2004 to Herdman as U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,017. Another was issued to Horsey on Sep. 12, 1905 as U.K. Patent No. GB27,080 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 27, 2002 to Loreti as Bulgarian Patent No. BG63512.